Mecha Sonic
Mecha Sonic is one of the two main villains of the Revenge Saga. He is a "brother" to Mecha Shadow. He was created by Dr. Eggman and Prof. Utonium in an attempt to defeat the heroes. Appearance in the Story He makes his debut along with Mecha Shadow in Episode 23, first coming out of the shadows in Episode 24. He later teleports to prepare to battle Corey's team, though only Corey and Edd actually will fight him at first. He battles the two, them being in there Kaioken X20 states. They eventualy gain the upperhand and Mecha Sonic is forced to use the Overdrive Core that was built into him.This caused Drew and Sonic to join the fight. Mecha Sonic then defeated the lot of them. Threw rage of what would come to pass, Corey uses the two Chaos Emeralds in his possesion to go into a negative Chaos energy based Dark Form. Corey in this form is able to maintain control long enough to do some damage to mecha Sonic, though his energy then drops to the point he looses the form. Mecha Sonic then reveals he copied the Kamehameha Wave, and uses it apparently kill Corey. Drew, in a fit of rage becomes a False Super Saiyan and beats Mecha Sonic to his base form, body cracked and highly damaged. Mecha Sonic is ordered back to base by Utonium, where he Chaos Controls to. After getting repaired, he and Mecha Shadow attack the hereos in order to get the last Chaos Emeralds known to be on Earth. With a improved Overdrive Core, Mecha Sonic and Shadow defeated all of the hero's with the exception of Ed and Eddy with somewhat ease. Techniques *'Chaos Control:' Has a natural ability due to knowing Shadow's battle data. *'Scouter Mode:' Enables Mecha Sonic to read power levels numerically. *'Overdrive Core:' Built in by Proffesor Utonium and Dr. Eggman. It allows Mecha Sonic to go into a sort of Super form that increases his power output by 50%. *'Kamehameha Wave:' Copied data from the battle with Corey, Edd, Sonic, and Drew. *'Rasengan:' Copied data from Edd or Corey. *'Galactic Donut:' Copied from Edd. *'Core Fusion: '''He can use the cores from other andriods to power him up. including Mecha Shadows energy core. '''Cyber Mecha Sonic:' Mecha Sonics perfect form, acheived when he as integrated Mecha Shadows core into his being through the Core Fusion. Mecha Sonics appearence alters greatly, limbs buffing out and height decreasing. His power greatly increases, stated by Utonium to be far greater then his own if he had gained all seven Chaos Emeralds and gone Super. It is notable however, that he is never seen using copied techniques in this form. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities: '''Along with the increase in power output, Mecha Sonics physical traits becoming far more impressive. He is shown outspeeding Eddy in a burst of the False Super Saiyan transformation, and his attacks are fully capable of doing damage to someone with high durabilty such as Ed. Later on, he was also capable of keeping track of Sonics speed when the speedy hedgehog was utilizing his Starshine Surge technique. *'Enhanced Durability:' Surrviving battles with all of the E-Fighters and Chaos Fighters, Cyber Mecha Sonics durability is nothing to laugh at. He was shown taking a full powered Chaos Blast from Shadow, and not even flinching from said Hedeghogs physical abilities. This durability proved less then effected against the blows from the Cousin Trio after the three achieved False Super Saiyan however, though he was able to surrvive a Primary Lotus from Drew. *'Energy Cannon': In his perfect form Cyber Mecha Sonics machine gun limb transformation is replaced with a powerful arm cannon, from which most of his Chaos based energy attacks are let loose from. *'Overdrive Core:''' Just like his previous body, Mecha Sonics new form allows him to access a 50% power increasing Super Form. "Super Cyber Mecha Sonics" coloration becomes golden, and his aura gains red electricity throughout it. The Cousins are at first uncertain if his damaged body could take it's power increase, though it ultimately does hold out. This form isn't enough to give Mecha Sonic the win however. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters